


Squirrel

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [7]
Category: Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Animal Death, Maiming, high school murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft and squishy and tasty,tasty prey; Todd's a lot like a squirrel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> part of a bigger thing that might not get finished

Todd had seen the majority of his classmates eating outside during lunch everyday for the entire school year. He had seen them from a window hidden in the labyrinthine halls of the hi-school's endless corridors. Today's mass gathering of his dangerous and aggressive peers was different in that they all seemed to be grouped around something, like blood coagulating around the rim of a band-aid on the scary neighbor man. Todd's natural curiosity drove him to lean ever so slightly on the window. Being that this was a place of public education everything was made of balsa wood and tears. The flimsy latch dropped almost immediately, letting the window opened to pitch Todd out of his safe spot to land in some unruly bushes.

 

Todd dragged himself out slowly, evergreen pieces stuck wildly in his hair and one giant bruise covering his left thigh. It could have been worse, he supposed. Of course, since it was Todd Casil, it immediately got worse.

 

"Look it's the skinny squeak boy!" someone yelled. And almost instantly the group turned around to look angrily at him. An arm belonging to some mystery person yanked him from one spot on the ground to another in the middle of the throng of people. He landed face down two inches from a twitching fuzzy red mess. Todd extended a tentative hand towards the suffering creature. The squirrel, only gurgled weekly and expired. He focused on it for a long moment before someone threw a rock at his head. Then it was not time for looking, then it was time for curling into a ball. Someone took a swing at his head and Todd saw monochrome stars.

 

The raucous jeering of the crowd grew louder until it was subsumed by a low growling. As quickly as the kicking and laughing began it ended. Todd curled even tighter into himself, afraid of the malevolence that was flowing in like a wrathful tide. His skin prickled as the air went from room temperature to super heated in the blink of an eye. Fearfully, ever so slowly, Todd cracked open his eye a slit. The crowd had parted to let Pepito stand alone, six foot six and covered in chains. He was only vaguely aware of the people surrounding him on all sides as he watched the way Pepito's knuckles shifted under his skin like discontent silverfish. 

 

Pepito narrowed his green eye and twitched his pinky slightly. A moment later everyone in the circle surrounding them had their stomachs torn open and gaping empty. Pepito stood there, holding everyone's missing large intestine lazily and smirking with an air of self satisfaction. 

 

"Oh," he began mildly. "Did you need these to live?" His clawed hand released its cruel grip, letting the strings of organs slide to the ground . "I didn't notice." Various teens struggled to breathe through the shock. The Antichrist stood solidly in the midst of so much suffering, blood splattered his now openly uncaring visage."Lo siento."

 

Pepito strode over and through the intestines littering the ground as though it were spaghetti on a cafeteria floor. He grins conspiratorially as he extends a bloodied hand towards the cowering teen on the ground, surrounded by carnage. "Que tal, mi amigo?" Todd took a minute or two to make an attempt at avoiding hyperventilation. Pepito ran out of patience quickly, however and, after a moment or two,went from extending a hand to physically assist to using that now glowing hand to magically pick his mortal friend up and set him on his feet.


End file.
